User blog:Snow pea lover 100/A few pages at a time
Gay And Lesbian Kingdomball Kingdom|personality = Homosexual (loving someone of the same gender)|gender = |language = English|type = Micronationball|capital = Cato Islandball|affiliation = LGBT (what else?)|friends = Liberlandball Andorraball Monacoball New Zealandball Finlandball Norwayball Denmarkball Israelcube Japanball Switzerlandball Austriaball Portugalball Swedenball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Australiaball Canadaball Argentinaball Spainball South Africaball Franceball UKball Thailandball Germanyball Brazilball USAball (Expect for Texasball) Every country where LGBT is legal|enemies = Ugandaball Russiaball Islamball Vaticanball Nazi Germanyball Turkeyball (sometimes)|founded = 14/6/2004|predecessor = Australiaball|bork = Gay Gay|image = Cuzcoball.png|name = LGBT Kingdom |onlypredecessor = Australiaball|predicon = Australia|status = United with Australia|onlysuccessor = Australiaball|nexticon = Australia|ended = 17/11/2017}}Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands or just the Gay and Lesbian Kingdom was a micronation in the Coral Sea Islands. In 2017, Australiaball legalized gay marriage, which caused LGBT Kingdomball to reunite with his father, and he forgave him. Ulpian Films Ulpian Films or Ulpianfilms is an Albanian, Swedish-born animator and mapper on Youtube who has lately become popular within the Polandball community. He is most famous for his violent, animated shootouts, usually writing his own political satirical jokes. He writes and animates everything using Adobe Flash CS6 and Adobe Premiere CS6. He currently has 13000 subscribers and is favored by many as he is considered to be the first animator who uses quality animations, including 3D and action effects, to manifest the Polandball comics and stories. His most famous animation is The Meeting (2017) which currently has 736 842 views and 4584 comments. Ulpian Films animations rate quite high on the Youtube search list. On the Polandball Amino App, Ulpian is also popular. History Ulpian Films is a 25 year old musician and animator living in Sweden. Born in Sweden to Albanian parents who fled Kosovo in 1989, Ulpian was raised with political satire, art, music and history. Early he began drawing and later in his teens, he began animating, starting on Newgrounds. It wasnt untill 2015, when Ulpian came in contact with the admin of Albaniaball on Facebook that he began publishing comics. The page had for a long time been inactive and Ulpians comics increased the popularity, according to the followers and other admins. However, the Admin and Ulpians nationalist views did not meet, and after some arguments, Ulpian was banned. Enraged by this act, he asked the other admins, who admired Ulpian, to remove the animations he had published as he did not want the main Admin to "enjoy Ulpians fruits". He continued with his own Albaniaball page, named "The Albaniaball" and managed to get 3-4000 followers, quickly becoming popular with his animations as the main tools. But Ulpian quickly went over to Youtube for his success. In August 2015, he released The Countryballs: UN Meeting (Animation) which quickly became popular with 335 000 views. The animation represents many nationalist stereotypes, such as France surrendering, Russia drinking, America shooting at everyone, etc. He started his own channel, Ulpian Films. Ulpian continues to this day with his animations, which can be found here. Ulpian is now currently working together with Polandball Amino Apps to market the Polandball App. Criticism Although his popularity increased, Ulpian was heavily criticized for his Anti-Serbian concepts, often killing Serbiaball in his animations, sometimes more than once. This was due to the long, historical conflicts between Kosovar Albanians and Serbs which had affected Ulpian in his personal life. Also the Serbian chetnik ideals that Kosovo is Serbia would result in Ulpian being provoked. Occasionally he would also kill Greeceball, Montenegroball, and also Macedoniaball. From time to time, Ulpian would respond to the heavy critique from the Serbian and Greek fan base with debates, referring to Balkan genocides and war crimes, resulting in followers leaving or spamming with Anti-Albannian comments. Eventually Ulpians nationalism went too far and he began publishing Albanian nationalist videos instead of Polandball ones. He realized his mistake, and apologized, removing his political videos, and did so by making Serbiaball win in one episode. Now he rarely includes Albaniaball, in order to maintain neutrality, and instead focuses on making funny, but nice animations with action and shoot outs. Lists of animations Trump Recognized Jerusalem. Polandball 2018: Lord of the Polanballs & King Reichtangle Polandball Aminos App: Serbias Revenge History of War: Polandball Animation 2017 The Expedition - Part 1. The Meeting (2017) Countryball Anatomy Anatomy of a countryball is a very mysterious thing, because a very small number of comics actually displays countryballs without their clothing or even exposing their organs and stuff, so we can only speculate. The truth is, the comic artist can decide however they want the anatomy is to be, There are comics where countryballs have very human like organs, while other comics where the botched anatomy of countryballs is the punchline. Some say flags are outfits, while others debate that it's actually the skin. Anatomy cannot be explained individually, examples include: Reichtangle is being flat, Israelcube being a hypercube (and sometimes half transparent), Singapore being a flat triangle, Canada bleeds Maple syrup, whatever this implies. So in general, you could literally draw a countryball with filling and we can't bat an eye on it. It's your choice. However, these are some commonly used models. following contents will be fixed soon by members of the staff team A countryball's actual skin Multiple comics prove that the flags on countryballs are just their clothing (though most of the countryballs don't take it off while showering) and not their actual skin. But a majority of the comics doesn't actually show their skin. The actual anatomy As said before, we can only speculate about how the insides of a countryball look like. Though we actually have a few hints: The comic "Euro Drug"http://country-balls.com/euro-drug/ made by Hielord, which showed us that countryballs have an Economy organ (more of that later), and the game "Polandball:Not Safe for World", which showed us the skeletons of countryballs. So according to these two hints, the actual cross–section of a countryball would probably look like this: Remember, this is only a cross–section of a country'ball', we don't know the anatomy of Israelcube, Tringapore, Kazakhbrick or Reichtangle (although Israelcube is probably just a hypercube) References Category:Blog posts